Of Rashes and Promises
by iwantasoda
Summary: Demyx comforts a very miserable Axel.


**Title:** Of Rashes and Promises

**Author:** iwantasoda

**Pairing:** Demyx/Axel, established

**Rating: **R

**Word Count: **1,264

**Summary:** Demyx comforts a very miserable Axel.

**Notes:** I was given the prompt: _Itch that can't be reached_ by happycrabmearii and this was the end result.

Demyx sighed as he walked through the passages of The Castle That Never Was, the only thoughts on his mind were on a certain red head that had missed dinner yet again. He banged on Axel's bedroom door and when there was no answer, he kicked it in frustration before walking down the hall to his own room. "Where the hell are you Axel?" he asked the empty room, pulling his coat and gloves off. It had been three days since Xemnas had sent Axel to scout out a new world and no one had heard from the Flurry since. "Stupid boots," he muttered, struggling to pull the stiff leather off before lying back on his bed and closing his eyes.

"It'll chafe if you sleep in those," a voice warned softly, closing the bedroom door and locking it.

"Axel, you look awful," Demyx said, sitting up and looking across the room at him.

"Great to know I look like I feel, I need a shower," Axel said tiredly, turning on his heel and walking into the bathroom.

Demyx stared at the closed door until he heard the shower start and the sound of leather hitting the tile floor. He pulled his leather pants off, tossing them to the floor before putting on a pair of blue checked cotton pajama pants. "You okay?" he asked, opening the bathroom door and leaning against the counter as he watched Axel wash the shampoo out of his hair.

Axel shrugged, making the water hotter before resting his head against the shower wall. "Can you scratch my back? I can't reach," he asked softly, looking over at Demyx as he turned the water off.

"Come here," Demyx said, brushing Axel's lips with a kiss before turning him around. "Uh, how did you get poison ivy?" he asked, his hand stopping inches from the angry red splotches on Axel's pale back.

"I don't know, just scratch it," Axel whined when Demyx handed him a towel and backed away.

"Not in a million years," he said apologetically when Axel attempted to reach his itchy back himself.

"Why not?" he snapped, wrapping the towel around his waist and stalking into the bedroom.

"Because I don't want to catch it. Stay here, I'll go see if Vexen has anything for the itching," he offered, planting a kiss on Axel's forehead before grabbing his bathrobe and walking out the door. "Should have wore shoes," he complained as he made his way to the castles lower levels. He hesitated briefly before knocking on Vexen's door, hoping the Academic was in a good mood, he really didn't want to be a Demyxcicle.

"What can I do for you Demyx?" Vexen asked, opening the door after a few moments and motioning him in.

"Uh, do you happen to have anything for itching?" he asked, glancing around the lab at the weird things that were floating in jars.

"What type of itching?" he asked, walking over to a wooden cabinet and rummaging through the potions.

"Axel has poison ivy," Demyx explained, watching as Vexen chose a handful of vials.

"Ah, the prodigal Organization member has returned, Xemnas was beginning to get worried that he wasn't coming back this time," he pondered, tossing Demyx a pair of surgical gloves. "Have him drink this and put this one on the rash," he explained, handing over the bottles. "It should be cleared up, or at least not contagious, in a few days."

"Thanks," he said, slipping the vials and gloves into his pocket before heading back to his bedroom. "I have good news and bad news," he announced, flinging the bedroom door open.

"Great," Axel muttered from where he was lying on his stomach across the bed.  
"Which do you want to hear first?" he asked, pulling the vials out of his pocket and setting them on the bedside table.

"Good news," he said, turning his head when he heard the snap of the gloves that Demyx was putting on.

"Drink this," he said, passing the vial of shimmery blue liquid to Axel. "Good news is that the combination of that and this stuff I have here, will have you itchless in a couple days."

"Ew," he complained, downing the potion in one gulp before tossing the empty bottle onto the bed. "Do I even want to hear the bad news? What's it going to do, make my penis disappear?"

"Almost as bad actually. You won't be getting laid until you aren't contagious anymore," Demyx said with a chuckle, knowing that Axel wouldn't be happy about that.

"Just great," he said with a sigh as Demyx began to rub the medication on his back.

"You planned this to get a massage didn't you?" he teased, rubbing the medicine on thickly, making sure to cover all the blotches.

"You've got me figured out," he said with a laugh, shifting slightly and resting his head on his arms.

"There, all done," he said, walking toward the bathroom to dispose of the gloves and wash his hands thoroughly, he wasn't taking any chances. "As much as I love seeing you naked," one of his hands ran over Axel's bare ass and came to rest on his thigh, "you should probably at least put a shirt on to keep the stuff from getting all over the sheets."

"I hate it when you're right. Can I have some clothes?" he asked, sitting up and yawning widely.

"Where have you been anyway?" Demyx asked, tossing Axel a pair of black pajama bottoms and a tattered white t-shirt.

"Don't want to talk about and I never want to go back there again. Avoid a world called West Virginia if at all possible," he warned, putting the clothing on, practically purring when Demyx began to run a brush through his drying hair.

"I'll do my best," Demyx promised, putting the brush aside when Axel turned to face him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Axel asked after a few stolen kisses, his hands coming to rest on Demyx's bare stomach.

"You aren't getting any, I told you that," he said, trying to ignore the sensation of Axel's thumbs brushing over his nipples.

"But it's been three days," he whined when Demyx moved to the other side of the large bed.

"It's been three days for both of us, but I think you can survive until you won't share the rash," Demyx insisted, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"If you don't want to touch me, how about one of those talented water clones of yours?" Axel tried again, desperate for something, anything.

"Water Axel. It would just wash the medicine off of your back and it'll be even longer until you get laid. Just go to sleep," he said, pulling the blankets back and crawling under them.

Axel pouted, curling into a ball at the foot of the bed, every inch of him covered in the warm blankets. "Please?" he tried again, his hand sliding under Demyx's pajama bottoms and up his leg.

"As soon as you aren't contagious I promise I'll fuck you anyplace in any world you chose," he offered, poking his head under the blankets and toward where he knew Axel was.

"Any world?" he asked, poking his head out from under the blankets.

"I may regret this, but any world. Lets just get some sleep, just don't touch me," Demyx said, chuckling when Axel rolled his eyes and stretched out on his stomach.

"I better start planning what world I want." An evil grin spread across Axel's face as he closed his eyes.


End file.
